Zander Faces His Past
by canadianfan1984
Summary: Zander reunites with a childhood high school friend. She is a General Practioner at General Hospital and helps to piece together Zander's past. CHAPTER 15 NOW ADDED! This story is now COMPLETED!
1. Zander Meets A Face From His Past

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1: Zander Meets A Face From His Past  
  
Zander, wondering why Emily had to get Cancer, looked over her as she lay sleeping in her hospital room. With his eyes full of tears he steps out of Emily's room for a second. He didn't watch where he was going and bumped in to a doctor who was carefully reading a medical chart as she was walking down the hall. Zander looks at her face, puzzled he wonders why she seems SO familiar. Her short dark curly hair, her hazel eyes and her pale complexion.  
  
"Alex Lewis?", she asks.  
  
"I go by Zander now, but Beth? Beth Smith? What are you doing here in Port Charles?", asks Zander in shock.  
  
"I haven't seen you in seven years. A lot has changed, I am here because I am in my first year in residency here at General Hospital. I am a General Practitioner by the way."  
  
"Wow, I knew you were good in science but I didn't know how good."  
  
"Yes I know I was a "Little Miss Smarty Pants" in high school. Look Alex -"  
  
"Zander."  
  
"Look Zander I really need to catch up with this patient of mine, but if you want to still catch up you can meet me in the cafeteria at 3:00, when I have my break. I'll even buy you some JELL-O, your favourite."  
  
"Sure Beth that sounds good, as long as you get me some Cherry JELL-O."  
  
"That sounds great then Al.. I mean Zander. We have A LOT of catching up to do. I'll see you then, remember cafeteria, 3:00.", says Beth as she walks away.  
  
"Cafeteria at 3:00. Don't worry Beth I'll remember.", responds Zander as he starts to make his way back to Emily's room, but before he could open the door he is stopped by his father.  
  
*What does he want now?*, thought Zander.  
  
"Alexander I see you ran into Beth. I was wondering how long it would take until you two ran into each other.", said Zander's father, Dr. Cameron Lewis.  
  
"Well this is the first time that I've seen her since I left home, I mean since I left Hamilton."  
  
"She was very heartbroken when you disappeared. We all were, especially your mother. If you don't mind, I would like to come with you to the cafeteria at 3:00. Alexander you really need to hear what she is going to tell you and you should really tell her what you have been doing for the past seven years. And I have to tell you a few things myself."  
  
"You don't think Beth will mind?"  
  
"Trust me she won't. With the past that she had with your brother, she really needed your mother and I along with her parents to lean on. She and I have been in contact since your brother died and you left, so I know what she wants to tell you and what she wants to fill you in on."  
  
"If you want to come, you can come. But I'd like to get back to Emily now."  
  
"Alright Alexander, I'll see you at 3:00.", said Dr. Lewis as he walked off. "See you then.", replied Zander as he walked back into Emily's room.  
  
*I wonder what Beth has to tell me. She was my best friend and my brother's girlfriend, we never kept anything secret, this is really going to make me crazy for the next few hours.* 


	2. Zander Debates Whether Or Not to Tell Em...

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2: Zander Debates Whether Or Not to Tell Emily  
  
Zander enters Emily's hospital room, she stirs and finally opens her eyes. Zander looking at Emily can't believe that he found his best friend from his past right here at General Hospital. He wonders if he should tell Emily about Beth.  
  
"Zander what's the matter?" asks Emily.  
  
*Should I tell her that I met up with Beth? Emily's my wife now, I SHOULD tell her everything. Or should I wait until after I talk with my dad and Beth?*, thought Zander.  
  
"Zander I thought I heard voices outside the door. Who were you talking to?"  
  
"I was talking to my dad in the hall, he wants to meet with me in the cafeteria at 3:00 and talk."  
  
"But I thought I heard a woman's voice as well as your dad's?"  
  
"That was a doctor that I accidentally bumped into."  
  
"Oh, well is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she's okay. She's a new doctor here, she didn't really look where she was going."  
  
"As long as you are both okay.." said Emily as she started to fall back to sleep.  
  
It was 12:15, Zander still had two hours and forty-five minutes to tell Emily about Beth. But what should he tell her first? Should he tell her that his deceased brother's girlfriend (who was also Zander's best friend) is in his life again? Should he tell her that Beth was the reason that he left his hometown of Hamilton, Ontario (Canada)? Or should he tell her that he thought that Beth was his only one true soul mate and that if he hadn't have found Emily he would have never believed in love again?  
  
*My life was starting to get on track here in Port Charles.* thought Zander, *Why did Beth come here to ruin it? Better yet, why did my dad come here? Arrgh.. Why does this always happen to me? Why can't the past just stay in the past?*  
  
Zander sits down in a chair in Emily's room, he puts his face in his hands. He shakes his head and starts tugging at his hair. Frustrated he looks up at the window to see Lucky looking in from the hall. Lucky motions to Zander to come out to the hall. Zander gets up out of the chair and heads towards the door, he opens and closes the door as quietly as he can so he does not wake up Emily.  
  
"Hey Zander, how's Emily?" asks Lucky.  
  
"She's better. She's still a little weak though." replied Zander.  
  
"Zander, are you okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost." said Lucky.  
  
Zander nods his head. *If only he knew that Dr. Beth Smith is a ghost from my past.* thought Zander.  
  
"Anyway Zander, I'm wondering if you have seen Nikolas around."  
  
"No I haven't Lucky but if I see him do you want me to tell him that you are looking for him?" 

"Sure. But Zander are you sure you're okay? I mean a lot has happened to you over the past few days, like your marriage to Emily. I am always here if you want to talk, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah I do Lucky, I appreciate it. Lucky I do have something I need to tell you, actually it something I NEED to tell Emily. Do you mind if we go to one of the sitting areas on the floor to talk?"  
  
"Yeah Zander, I have time to listen."  
  
What Zander didn't realize when he was walking with Lucky to the sitting area was that Emily could hear what Lucky and Zander were talking about outside the door.  
  
*I wonder what he needs to tell me? Hopefully it's not too serious.* thought Emily. 


	3. Zander Confides in Lucky

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3: Zander Confides in Lucky  
  
Zander and Lucky get settled in the sitting area. They wait for a group of doctors to walk by.  
  
"So Zander what do you want to tell me?" asked Lucky.  
  
"Today I ran into my brother's ex-girlfriend. Actually she was the girl who I was totally devoted to when were growing up. Her name is Beth Smith, she's a doctor here a General Hospital, she's the same age as us and she told me that she has something to tell me." said Zander.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it is?"  
  
"I don't know, I left home right after my brother Pete killed himself on the hunting trip. I thought that I accidentally killed him, or at least everyone blamed me for it. But Pete was going through a lot with Beth and he was accepted to University for engineering, he was really smart. It's a shame."  
  
"So what was going on between your brother and Beth?"  
  
"That's the problem, I don't know what went on between my brother and Beth. All I know is that she wanted him to accept to the University in Hamilton instead of going to somewhere farther away. He wanted to go farther north, to a University in one of the mining towns so he can get more practical engineering experience."  
  
"So she didn't want him to go and he didn't want to stay?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You said you were devoted to her. Did that have any effect on anyone?"  
  
"Of course me, but no one knew that I loved Beth. Things changed between Beth and I after the prom. I didn't go but she and Pete did."  
  
"C'mon Zander, there is something that you're still not telling me."  
  
"Yes there is something I'm not telling you, but you have to promise to not tell Emily or anyone else."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"The day before the prom my brother kept going on and on about how he was finally going to have sex with Beth. But she kept telling everyone else that she was going to wait until she was in a committed relationship. Pete on the other hand thought that one year was long enough. The prom was held at the hotel that was closest to our high school, my brother rented a room without Beth knowing. After a few hours there he tells her that he loves her and wants to go to the room to talk. She goes with him up to the hotel room and..."  
  
"Did he rape her?"  
  
"She told me she liked it at first but then she ran out of the room, luckily with her dress on, and made her way to my house. I was home alone, my parents decided to go on a weekend getaway, and Beth showed up crying. She told me that she and Pete and her were having sex but she couldn't go through with it and ran away, she didn't say that he raped her. Beth loved my brother too much to do that to him."  
  
"So then what happened? Did your brother come back to find her?"  
  
"He didn't come back to find Beth, I didn't see him until 2:00 the next day. Beth stayed at my house the whole night. She and I talked and then.."  
  
"Then what Zander?"  
  
"Let's just say what Beth couldn't go through with my brother, she went through with me."  
  
"You mean your brother's girlfriend cheated on him with you?"  
  
"Yes. Beth wanted it, I wanted it. We used protection. She and I didn't regret anything. Then a week before our hunting trip Beth told Pete that she was two months pregnant." 


	4. Zander Gets Ready to Face His Past

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 4: Zander Gets Ready to Face His Past

Zander and Lucky are still sitting in the in the sitting area. Zander wonders if he should really trust Lucky, because Lucky is one of Emily's best friends and might tell her about Beth before Zander does.

"So was Beth pregnant because of you or your brother?" asked Lucky.

"I don't know. Pete killed himself because I think Beth's pregnancy topped off all the pressure my parents and everyone were putting on him. So he was gone and I thought I had got her pregnant so that's partially why I ran away." replied Zander.

"So you think what Beth has to tell you is about this child?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Why do you think it's yours? I mean you did use protection and all."

"But you know Lucky, things happen."

"Right they do, but Zander don't be so negative."

It was now 2:15 and Lucky was beginning to wonder about Emily's new husband. Did he keep these secrets from her? How will she react when she finds out? Could he really be trusted? Yes Zander has been in Port Charles for a couple of years now but look how he framed her for the murder of that undercover cop.

*What was I thinking? Why should I have told Lucky this?* thought Zander, *He's probably going to tell Emily when I go to see Beth and my dad in the Cafeteria.*

"So Zander did you leave RIGHT after your brother killed himself?" asked Lucky.

"Yes." answered Zander, "Though I wish I hadn't. You see my mom was sick at the time we didn't know what she had, she was in the hospital for a long time. That's why my father took Pete and I hunting, so we could get our minds off things. But he had other ideas."

"I know your dad has been here in Port Charles for awhile, so what happened to your mom?"

"He won't say and I haven't been home in A LONG time. I guessing it's bad. But I really don't want to talk about this now."

"Okay I respect that. Especially since my mom is sick too. Man how I wish that everything could go back to the way it used to be."

"I hear ya man. I know exactly how you feel."

Lucky looks at his watch, it reads 2:45. He knows that Zander has to go see Beth in fifteen minutes.

"Hey Zander look at the time. Shouldn't you get going?" asked Lucky.

"Yes I guess so." said Zander looking at his watch. "I should go and tell Emily where I'll be. Please Lucky DO NOT tell Emily anything I told you."

"I promise. You just better tell her after you hear what Beth has to say."

"I will. You can go and see Emily after I leave."

Zander and Lucky head to Emily's room. They both find that Nikolas is in the room talking to Emily. This makes Zander furious. He barges in there and starts to shove Nikolas around. Everyone is yelling. Lucky tries to break them up.

"Hey, hey guys. Why are you two doing this? C'mon Nikolas let's go outside." said Lucky.

"Okay." said Nikolas with a sigh.

As soon as both Lucky and Nikolas were out the door Zander told Emily where he is going to be. He also told her that he was going to be meeting with his dad and didn't mention anything about Beth.

"As long as you are spending time with your dad, that is all that matters." said Emily smiling.

"I knew you would understand." said Zander as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget to tell your dad that he can come to visit me anytime he wants, I mean after all he's my father-in-law."

"I won't forget, I promise. And Em, Lucky wants to visit with you while I am with my dad, is that okay?"

"Sure that sounds great."

"I'll see you later and rest up okay."

"I will. I love you Zander."

"I love you too Em."

And with that Zander walks out the door and makes his way to the General Hospital cafeteria where he will be finally facing his difficult past. And who knows maybe his difficult future.

*I really hope that Lucky won't tell Emily anything.* thought Zander as he steps on the elevator.

  



	5. Zander Faces the Music

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 5: Zander Faces The Music

As the doors close on the elevator , Zander's attention is now concentrated on the paternity of Beth's child. Was it Zander's or was it his brother's? Did Beth have the baby? Zander was becoming more tense now knowing that someday he will have to face the music and hear about what he has been missing since he left Hamilton. But more importantly he wonders what happened to his mother, hopefully his father can give him some answers.

Zander is standing on the elevator wondering why it is taking slower than usual to move. He looks at his watch it's 2:50. *Okay…*, Zander thought, *I have ten minutes. Why on earth did I agree to this? I'm so stupid, I wish I'd never bumped into Beth at all.*

The doors of the elevator open to show the General Hospital cafeteria, Zander steps out and starts to walk along what seems to be a long corridor towards the table where his father and Beth are seated. To his left he could see Drs. Alan and Monica Quatermaine enjoying their coffee break, while to his right he sees Elizabeth Webber-Lansing and Gia Campbell chatting over some pie. He could feel them watching him as he headed towards the table where his father and Beth are seated.

"Hey Alex, over here! I've got Cherry JELL-O, your favourite!", called Beth, as she motioned for Zander to come to the table.

Slightly embarrassed, Zander held up his hand to acknowledge that he heard her and that he was coming. *Why did she do that?*, thought Zander, *I wonder what Alan and Monica are thinking about this? Hopefully they don't suspect anything. Same goes for Elizabeth and Gia.* 

"Alexander, can you walk any slower?", asked Dr. Lewis as he motioned for Zander to come closer.

Zander realized that this was it, make or break time. He just wished that almost all the people close to Emily weren't so close to hearing his conversation with his father and his estranged friend/lover Beth. Zander heads towards the table where he sees Beth and his father both eating Lemon-Lime JELL-O and one serving of Cherry JELL-O which sits there untouched.

"Hi, sorry I took so long.", said Zander as he sits down between Beth and his father.

"That's alright Alex, I just hope that the JELL-O isn't ruined.", replied Beth.

"Aw Beth, didn't you learn anything in Medical School?", asked Dr. Lewis, "JELL-O doesn't get ruined easily. He'll be fine."

"So my dad tells me that you have something to tell me Beth.", said Zander suddenly.

"Uhhh… yes I do.", said Beth a little hesitantly.

"Well….?"

"Where do I start?", said Beth nervously, "I came to Port Charles to find you Al… I mean Zander. I came to find you because when your father told me he found you I knew I had to clear up some of the misunderstandings that occurred when you left. Plus I get paid more to become a Physician down here then I would have if I had stayed in Canada."

"That's the same reason I came down here Alexander.", said Zander's father, Dr. Lewis, "You know the so-called 'Brain Drain'?"

"Yeah I remember you telling me that dad.", answered Zander, "So Beth what kind of misunderstandings did you want to clear up?"

"Alright Zander this is going to be very hard for me to tell you this but, you know how I was pregnant before you left?", asked Beth.

"This is what I was afraid of….. well is it mine?", asked Zander.

"Well "it" is a "she" and yes she is yours, not your brother Pete's. We did a DNA test after she was born.", said Beth with a sigh of relief.


	6. Zander Can't Believe It

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6: Zander Can't Believe "It"

"Well "it" is a "she" and yes she is yours, not your brother Pete's. We did a DNA test after she was born.", said Beth with a sigh of relief.

Zander's jaw dropped. Just as she has said that to him he had a spoonful of JELL-O in his mouth, he started to cough and try to swallow that JELL-O. Part of him wished that she hadn't have said that, but the other part of him was relieved that "it" or "she" (for that matter) was his.

"Alexander are you alright? I'll go get you some water.", offered Cameron. Cameron got up and left the table to get water and left Beth and Zander together.

"I know it's a big shock Zander.", said Beth to a still coughing Zander, "But you really had to know. "

Dr. Lewis came back with some water, he saw Zander with a very shocked expression on his face. Cameron then looked at Beth with disapproval, he had wished that she had told Zander in a more gentle manner.

"Here Alexander, have some water.", offered Cameron.

As Zander was drinking his water all he could think about was the fact he was a father and has been for seven years! He put the glass down and put his head in his hands, all he could think of now was Emily. *How is she going to react when she hears that I have a daughter? She wants to have children but will she not like the fact that I already have a child? Why couldn't this girl have been my brother's? I wished I have never bumped into Beth in the first place, and I wish I never had slept with her all those years ago, who knows what might have been.*

"Zander, please say something. You're scaring me. Please, Zander say something.", pleaded Beth as she reached across the table to him.

"What do you want me to say Beth?!", Zander snapped back, "Huh? That I somehow knew that this is what you were going to tell me? And then what Beth? And then what?"

Beth knew that Zander would be hostile, but it was a big shock to her too when they found out that Erin was his. If it wasn't for Zander's mother saying that Erin looked more like Zander than Pete when they were a baby then Beth wouldn't have to have had a paternity test done.

"Zander, I know you're married, but you have to know about your daughter Erin.", started Beth, "I had thought for sure that Erin was Pete's, you know someone/something that everyone can remember him by. Zander I don't know what else to say except that you had to know about her. I felt guilty that you didn't know and when your father told me where you were I was shocked because I was offered a job here at General Hospital and had decided to take it a month before I found out where you were. Zander I'm not pressuring you to see her or anything I just wanted you to know, here have a picture of her."

Beth reached into the shirt pocket of her scrubs and pulled out a current school photo of Erin. She handed it to Zander, he slowly grabbed for it, he looked at it as it was there in his hand. She had the same straight dark hair that Zander had, the same cleft in the chin, although it wasn't as prominent it was still there. She had Beth's smile and the same round shaped face. Zander still couldn't believe it, he has this proof right here in front of him, this was his daughter.

"She is a pretty girl isn't she?", asked Dr. Lewis, "You know she is named after your mother."

Just as Dr. Lewis said that, Beth's beeper went off, plus her coffee break was over.

"Sorry about that.", said Beth as she was turning off her beeper, "I've got to go. Zander I really hope we can talk again. I'm not looking for a commitment or anything Zander and if you are mad at me, you have every right to be. I'll see you around. Thanks for being here too Dr. Lewis."

"No problem Bethany, tell Erin that her grandpa says hello.", replied Cameron.

"Don't worry, I will. Bye.", said Beth as she walked down the corridor and out the cafeteria.


	7. Zander Finally Has A Talk With His Old M...

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 7: Zander Finally Has A Talk With His Old Man

After Beth had left the General Hospital cafeteria Zander and Cameron had stayed at the table sitting silently. Zander couldn't help but stare at the photo in his hands, wondering what else could go wrong in his life. Cameron stared straight ahead and watched as Drs. Alan and Monica Quatermaine finished their coffee, got up and left the cafeteria together. It wasn't until a few minutes later, which seemed like an eternity of silence that Cameron decided to tell Zander about his mother. 

"Alexander you must realize what's done is done and you can't do anything about it now. Right there in your hands you have a picture of your daughter Erin Janet Smith-Lewis.", started Cameron, "When Erin was born it was the same time your mother was admitted to the hospital with her illness. Your mother was in the latter stages of breast cancer Alexander, if she had just gone for a routine exam they would have found it sooner."

"Mom had breast cancer?", said an absolutely stunned Zander.

"Unfortunately so Alexander.", calmly said Dr. Lewis, "You and Pete didn't know this but your mother and I were planning on divorcing before she became ill. Your mother and I had been married for 20 years, you were 17 and Pete was 19. We were going to tell you but we didn't anticipate the cancer and our first grandchild for that matter. We figured since you boys were old enough, you could choose who you wanted to live with. I wouldn't doubt that you two were aware of the arguing that was going on through the years."

"Yeah we did,", said Zander with a bit of a chuckle, "but we thought that was normal for parents to do. What were you and mom arguing about so much that you two wanted to divorce?"

"Well I guess it was everything. The finances, your future, your brother Pete's future. And there's that secretary that was hired for my practice, your mother was jealous of her, and there was that new young male math teacher that your mother had taken under her wing while she taught math at the high school, I was jealous of him. We were both suspicious of each other, we had thought that each of us had an affair, which we didn't at all. I know your mother had some late night faculty meetings and I had late night sessions with patients who couldn't come in during the day…"

"You thought mom was having an affair with Mr. Worley?"

"Yes Alexander, as unimaginable it may be, I did think that your mother and Mr. Worley were too close."

"Dad, you do remember that Mr. Worley was a newlywed right?"

"Yes I do, but son that's not the point. The point is that we came to a point in our marriage where we didn't trust each other anymore. All marriages have that and you and Emily will learn this soon enough."

"Don't worry dad, people are already placing bets on how long Emily and I will last together. I doubt that Beth's news would help it any, the Quartermaines don't like me anyway so if Emily and I do split they would gloat. Plus Nikolas is getting too close to Emily, especially now since Dr. Hansen says that Em's cancer is heading into remission."

"That's great to hear son, but tell me what would you have done if Dr. Hansen would have told you that Emily's cancer wasn't going into remission?"

"I would have gone to Jake's and downed a few whiskeys to ease the pain. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's what I did when they told me that your mother's cancer was terminal. I headed for the nearest bar, downed a few whiskeys and told the bartender to keep them coming. If it wasn't for Beth's dad, you remember Arthur Smith don't you? Well anyway he came and found me at the bar and he was telling me that if I truly loved your mother that I would stop drowning my sorrows right that minute. So I guess I don't have to worry about that with you now son."

"Yean I guess. I remember Art, he always reminded me of the Fonz. The Fonz was cool. Art was a good guy, he always made me feel welcome whenever I was around, I was Beth's friend after all. So what happened after Art found you in the bar?"

"He got me sobered up, he reminded me that your mother and I had been through so much that I couldn't give up now. Arthur had been through a lot too but he and Janet managed to stay together to this day. And they especially adore their granddaughter, thanks to you I guess."

"It happens. How was I supposed to know that Erin was mine? Anyway get back to what happened after Art talked you out of getting drunk."

"Well Alexander, Art took me home and told me to get some sleep, then he told me that I should go to the hospital to see your mother. Beth gave birth to Erin on February 16th which was 5 months before your mother passed away from her cancer. So at least she had ample opportunity to hold her first granddaughter. Beth was thinking of naming her Eliza, but thought that Erin suited her better since it was your mother's first name. Your mother wished that you hadn't of left and Pete hadn't have killed himself, she just wished that everything stayed the way it was. You know Alexander her dying wish was for you to come home and see your daughter."

"I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry about everything. You know how many times I wish that I hadn't have run away from Hamilton? And now to hear that my mother's dying wish was for me to come home, really makes me regret running away."

"Alexander you had to know, this had been eating me up inside ever since she passed, I had just wished that she could have seen you for one last time. I just hope now that you don't make the same mistake with your wife Emily and your daughter Erin."

"That will be very hard to promise dad because I don't know if I want to see my daughter, because what is she? Seven? She won't know who I am, and if she does she probably wouldn't want to see me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that son, every time I look after that angel she always asks about her daddy. Beth has never gone on a date with anyone since Pete killed himself, she didn't want to bring strange men into Erin's life. I advise you to go and see her at Beth's house, even if at first you say you are Beth's friend. If anything do it for your mother I know she would have loved it if you were able to meet your daughter."

"Dad are you sure about this? Are you sure it won't have any psychological effects on any of us?"

"Of course there will be Alexander, I haven't been a psychiatrist for over twenty years for nothing you know. The point I'm making is that if you don't at least see her and how she is being raised then you can't make a sound decision on what kind of relationship you want to have with her if it is even a non-existent one. Here son," Dr. Lewis said as he was writing something on a piece of paper, "this is Beth's phone number and her address. If you want to visit Erin I suggest that you call Beth first."

"Thanks, I'll think about it.", replied Zander.

Cameron looked at his watch and then looked at the clock on the wall. He saw that Elizabeth Webber-Lansing and Gia Campbell were still sitting at a table together, he wondered how many other relationships his son was hiding from Emily.

"Well son I have to go.", Cameron said as he was getting up from the table, "I strongly advise that you tell Emily ALL of this and other things that even I don't know about."

Zander started to get up from the table too, he realized that he should get back to Emily. *Hopefully Lucky hasn't told her anything at all.* He thought.

"I won't promise that I will. But I've got to get going too, Em might start to wonder where I am.", said Zander, "I'll see you later dad."

"I'll talk to you too later son.", replied Dr. Lewis.

They both walked down the corridor that led out of the General Hospital cafeteria. Zander headed for the elevator while Dr. Lewis headed for the parking garage.


	8. Zander Decides To Visit His Daughter

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 8: Zander Decides to Visit His Daughter

As Zander stepped onto the elevator all he could think about how he was going to tell Emily about Erin. He started to debate whether or not to tell this to Emily, yes another secret in an ever growing pile of lies. As soon as the doors closed he takes out a piece of paper from his jeans pocket, it was Beth's address and phone number, and he takes out the picture of his daughter that was in his other pocket. He looks at the both, wondering what he should do next. *Should I tell Emily now or wait until I have gone to Beth's house and met Erin?*, thought Zander, *I wonder when the best time to tell Emily will be? I mean Dr. Hansen has told us that the chemo is working and she will be able to go home in the next few days. Maybe I should go to Beth's before Emily is out of the hospital. I still just hope that Lucky hasn't told her anything yet. I have made up my mind I am going to meet my daughter tomorrow.*

The elevator stops on the floor that Emily is on, Zander steps off and slowly proceeds to her room. He notices Lucky standing across the hall from her room, constantly looking at his watch. *What's going on?*, thought Zander. He took a few more steps, then he saw it, Nikolas dashing out of Emily's room.

Zander starts to get furious, he runs to where Nikolas is standing. Before he can take a swing at Nikolas, Lucky stops him.

"Zander, Why are you doing this?" asked Lucky.

"Because he has no right to associate with my wife. He'll try to lure her away I know it!" replied Zander.

"Zander, just because Emily has said she had feelings for me doesn't mean that I am going to use them against you.", explained Nikolas.

"Well I don't know that now do I your highness.", said Zander sarcastically, "Now if you don't mind, I have to talk to my wife."

With that Zander marched into Emily's room. He saw her sitting there in her bed doing a crossword puzzle, he noticed how much healthier she has looked over the past few days. 

"Hi Zander honey," said Emily, "do you know another word for lied?"

Zander was taken aback, but then realized that it was for her crossword puzzle.

"How about fibbed?", he suggested.

"Fibbed! That works!", exclaimed Emily, "Nikolas never came up with that. All he could say was 'misled', 'faked', 'pretended'…. "

"Listen Emily," started Zander "I don't feel comfortable with Nikolas visiting you all of the time. I'm your husband I want to take care of you."

"Awww… Zander. No one could ever take care of me as good as you.", said a smiling Emily, "By the way how did the talk with your dad go?"

"About that Emily…", started Zander.


	9. Zander Tells Emily All

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 9: Zander Tells Emily All

"Yes Zander?", said a very puzzled Emily.

"The conversation wasn't just with my dad.", revealed Zander.

"Who else did you talk to?", asked Emily.

"You remember how I said that I bumped into that doctor in the hall a few hours ago?"

"Yes."

"Well that doctor's name is Beth Smith, she was my best friend growing up."

"Smith? But that's your last name too."

"I changed it after I ran away, my last name is actually Lewis. I ran away not only because I thought I killed my brother Pete, but I also thought that I got his girlfriend (my best friend) Beth pregnant."

Emily gasped and drew her hand to her mouth. "Zander, did you get her pregnant? Why, how?", asked Emily in disbelief.

"Pete wanted to get her into bed at the prom. She wanted to wait until they have been seeing each other for a year. Beth and I had been friends, ever since I can remember, but that night she came to my house upset, I had decided not to go to the prom, and my parents were away for the weekend. She had gone through it part way with Pete, but when she came to me we let our hormones run wild. She thought that the baby was Pete's, because half way through when they were doing it she ran out.", explained Zander as he pulled out the picture from his jeans pocket and handed it to Emily, "That there is my daughter, Erin Janet Smith-Lewis. I still can't believe that I have been a father for seven years and didn't know about it." 

Emily held the picture of Erin in her hands, she looked at Zander and then stared blankly at the picture, wondering what other things she thought she had known about her husband were untrue.

"I had loved Beth ever since I could remember, she thought she loved Pete, maybe because he was "Mr. All-Star Hockey Player" and girls from back home love hockey players. That's something else that I have lied to you about Emily where I am from. I am not from Florida like I had told you when we first met. I am from Canada, but when I ran away Florida was the furthest place I could think of. I ran away not only because I thought I had accidentally killed my brother, but because I somehow knew Beth was carrying my child. And I just found out from my father today that it was my mother's dying wish that I would come back and meet my daughter. Emily, I found out that my mother died of Breast Cancer. Who knows what would have happened if I had stayed."

Emily looked up from the photo, her eyes filled with tears, all she could do was look at Zander.

"Emily I know you are upset. I know I should have told you everything by now, but I didn't know everything. I didn't know I had a daughter and I didn't know that my mother died from Breast Cancer. Emily I have decided that I am going to visit my daughter tomorrow and then the next day I will take you home from the hospital. Emily tell me what I can do to make you trust me again."

"Leave Zander." said Emily with tears falling down her face. "I don't……. I don't want to hear anymore of this. When I married you I thought that maybe, just maybe you wouldn't have these big secrets that would come out one day. I guess I was wrong. Zander just leave me alone and come back when I'm ready to be discharged."

"Emily, just be thankful that I told you about this.", said Zander as he closed the door and let Emily ponder this situation in peace.


	10. Zander Finally Meets His Daughter

***Thanks to SonnyAngel and to all the others who have replied so far. It is very appreciated.***

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 10: Zander Finally Meets His Daughter

As Zander closed the door of Emily's room, he noticed that Lucky was still in the hallway. Zander, a little paranoid that Nikolas was still lurking around somewhere, looked to his left and to his right.

"He left as soon as you walked into Emily's room.", said Lucky.

"Oh good, because I told Emily everything about Beth and I.", said Zander.

"How did she take it?"

"She is upset but she told me not to come back until she is ready to be released."

"So I take it that Beth told you that the child was yours?"

"Yup. Even my dad laid the guilt on me because my mother died from breast cancer when Erin was born. I guess my mom's dying wish was for me to be there for my daughter. So I have decided to call Beth in an hour and see what we can do."

"Are you sure you want to do this Zander? How are you so sure that it's going to go well when you finally meet your daughter?"

"I don't know Lucky, but if I don't go then I would feel like I was running away from my problems again. I have a responsibility now to go and see her, to go and see what kind of relationship I can have with her. Lucky I feel really, really guilty because I haven't been able to know her or know of her. You know?"

"Yeah, I do kind of. I wish that my dad would actually go and see Lesley Lu. She really misses him and my mom. Just seeing me, Grandma Lesley, Aunt Bobbie and Nikolas, just isn't the same."

"When I do go and see my daughter what should I bring her?"

"When Lulu was seven she really liked stuffed animals and dolls. But don't worry too much about it Zander. I'm sure whatever you will get her will be okay."

"Thanks man. I appreciate you being here to talk to. I'll tell you how it goes."

"No problem Zander. Just don't do anything like this again to Emily."

"I can't promise that. You know that."

"Yeah I know, but still that doesn't mean that you should still keep secrets from her."

"I know. Anyway I got to get going and call Beth. I'll see you later man.", said Zander as he started to walk away.

"Yeah, good luck.", said Lucky as he headed to Emily's room.

Zander saw Lucky head for Emily's room. That didn't bother him *Lucky's her friend, he knows what she knows. Now I should go and see if Beth's still here.* Zander thought. 

Zander then walked to the nurse's station. He saw Amy Vining, so he asked here if she knew if Beth was done her shift.

"Dr. Beth Smith?", asked Amy as she was looking it up on the computer. "Let's see… Her shift will be over in half an hour."

"Thanks Amy. Do you know where she usually goes after her shift?", asked Zander.

"She usually goes home."

"Thanks for you help."

"No problem Zander."

Zander looked at his watch. It was 4:30pm. He then pulled out the piece of paper with Beth's phone number and address on it. He looked at it then decided he should go to Port Charles' best toy store _T. J. Toywinkles_. After all his daughter deserved the best.

____At the store___

Zander stood in front of the massive display of toys meant for girls.

"Can I help you sir?", asked a thirty something male employee.

"Yes. I'm looking for something for my seven-year-old daughter.", replied Zander.

"Well what does she like?"

"I don't know."

"Well what's really popular with seven-year olds are these Barbie type dolls. Where you can dress them up like….."

"No, I don't think so. What about stuffed animals? What's popular there?"

"Well what's popular are these unicorns."

"What else do seven-year olds usually like?"

"Let's see there are personal organizers, journals, dress up sets….."

"I'll take the unicorn."

"Good choice sir. Did you want this wrapped?"

"Yes, thanks."

Zander and the employee walked over to the cash register. He carefully watched as the employee wrapped the large white unicorn up in pink wrapping paper. Zander still couldn't believe that he has a daughter, let alone a seven year old one. He looked at his watch, it was 5:00. *I'll call Beth as soon as I leave the store*, Zander decided.

"That'll be $32.50, sir.", said the store employee.

"Here you go.", said Zander as he handed the employee the exact change.

"And, here you go.", said the employee as he handed Zander the bag with the stuffed unicorn in it.

"Thanks.", said Zander.

"Thank you for shopping at _T.J Toywinkles,_ sir. Have a nice day."

"You too.", replied Zander as he left the store.

As Zander was standing outside the store he reached into his pocket and brought out the piece of paper with Beth's phone number as well as his cell phone. He dialled her number and waited patiently as her phone rang. Someone picked up, 

"Hello?" asked the woman on the other end.

"Is Beth there?"

"Yes, this is Beth speaking."

"Beth, it's Zander. I was wondering if I could see my daughter."

"Only on one condition Zander…"

"Yes?"

"You must promise not to run away again. I don't want you to be out of her life when finally gets to see you."

"I promise."

"How can I know that you won't break this promise?"

"Because I have changed since I met Emily, she has made me a better person and I hope that Erin will eventually get to meet Emily."

"How does 7:00 sound to you?"

"Sounds good to me, see you then."

__At Beth's__

Zander parked his car in Beth's driveway. He couldn't believe the size of the house that Beth lived in, it seemed like it was a mansion and then he noticed this guard standing at her front door. *What would a General Practioner need with a bodyguard?* wondered Zander. He walked up to the front door, he could see that the guard was staring at him.

"I'm here to see Beth and Erin." said Zander to the guard.

The guard pulled out a clipboard. "Name?" he asked.

"Zander Smith or did she say Alex Lewis?"

"Nope, Zander Smith. Just ring the doorbell."

Zander nervously rang the doorbell. *Take a deep breath, I still can't believe I have a daughter.* thought Zander.

The door opened, it was Beth. She was wearing jeans, a burgundy t-shirt and a green valour zip-up long sleeved hooded shirt. She motioned for him to come in. He was holding the gift he had just got for Erin. He couldn't help but look at the massive entrance hall/ living room area. And all of the vases of flowers that Beth had on practically every single table. 

"I didn't realize that you liked flowers THAT much." said Zander.

"Actually I don't but for some reason bouquets are always sent to me for what seems everyday of the week. Just because my father's clients found out that I have a massive inheritance, they all decided to woo me into investing in their companies. But whenever I read who it's from on the card all it says is the initials." explained Beth. "For example who is J.J?"

"Jasper Jacks.", replied Zander.

"Oh, how about A.J.Q?"

"A.J. Quartermaine"

"And N.C?"

"Nikolas Cassadine." said Zander through gritted teeth.

"I take it these are some of Port Charles' most powerful people? Financially speaking?" asked Beth.

"Yup." replied Zander.

"I have no use for them. Seriously my inheritance stems back from when my grandfather Frank Smith was a powerful force here in Port Charles. You see Zander using the last name 'Smith' is very dangerous here, why do you think I have a guard?"

"I was wondering why you had a guard. Man I wished I knew how dangerous this name was before I started using it here."

"Yeah I know Zander, your father told me how you had some run ins with the local mobsters. But don't worry I'm sure that they are fighting with each other by now. Anyway Erin has been looking forward to seeing you since she said her first words. Are you sure you want to go through with this because I never told her you were coming."

"I'm sure Beth, I really want to get to know my daughter and I promise that I will never run away again."

"Be warned, after you two first meet, she'll want to spend everyday with you, are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure of it Beth."

"Okay, ummm… she's upstairs playing so maybe we should go into the family room, it's more comfortable in there. It's through that door to your left."

"Thanks Beth, I'll be waiting in there."

As he was waiting in the family room Zander couldn't help but think of how his life is going to change from now on. He'll have his daughter depending on him to always be there for her, and then there's Emily… she and Nikolas have been spending too much time together. Emily had been his one true love and he wasn't ready to give her up to a Cassadine. His thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by….

"Daddy?", asked the seven year-old Erin.

"Yes.", replied Zander.

She then ran and gave him a BIG hug, he hugged her back.

"Mommy and Grandpa said you would come back. You won't leave again will you?"

"No sweetheart I won't. Look I even brought you a present.", said Zander as he pulled out the pink gift wrapped present.

"I love presents!" exclaimed Erin as she hopped on the sofa and starting tearing at the pink paper. "A Unicorn!!"

"Do you like it?", asked Zander.

"Yes!! Thank you daddy!!" said Erin as she gave him another big hug.

"You know Erin doesn't have that Unicorn.", Beth said to Zander quietly. "How did you know that she liked them?"

~~ next update will be soon (hopefully). Please review. 


	11. Zander Feels The Tension

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 11: Zander Feels The Tension

It had been two weeks since Zander met with his daughter and he has spent nearly everyday with her, getting to know her, even having tea parties with her. He was there when they finally released Emily from the hospital, but so was Nikolas. Zander could feel the tension now between him and Emily. He couldn't believe that Nikolas would actually try to break up his marriage to Emily. Let's face it Emily and Nikolas had been getting a lot closer since she was released from the hospital. Zander had a nice long talk with Emily at home about him getting to know his daughter and he asked her if she was fine with that.

"It's good that you care so much about your daughter Zander. No matter what happens to us, I hope that you still be a part of her life.", said Emily.

"What do you mean by, "no matter what happens to us"?", asked Zander.

"Forget I said it.", replied Emily.

"No, Em. Are you worried that I will leave you for Beth? Because you know I love you I married you because I was afraid of losing you. Em, you are the most wonderful woman I have ever known. I'm not going to leave you."

"I know you aren't Zander, but what I am trying to say is…."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Zander got up to answer it. When he opened the door he came face to face with the person he somehow thought would be there. Nikolas. 

"What are you doing here?", asked Zander in a suspicious tone, as Emily walked up behind him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing.", replied Nikolas jokingly, "Aren't you supposed to be spending quality time with your daughter right now?"

"Leave my daughter out of this."

"Well it's not my fault that you are ignoring your wife."

"Nikolas, would you please leave.", asked Zander in a stern tone.

"No, because Emily asked me to come over awhile ago."

"Is that true?", asked Zander as he turned to look at Emily.

"Yes, Zander", said Emily

"WHAT?!", replied Zander in absolute shock.

"Nikolas is my friend, you know that. And…. Well there's something I need to tell you."

Zander couldn't believe this, just when he thought his life was finally on track, it gets off track once again. He knew that Nikolas was pursuing his wife, but he didn't know that she was letting him continue doing it. Did she not love him anymore? 

She told him about her dreams while in her cancer induced coma and how the visions of her and Nikolas together gave her the strength to beat the illness. As well as Nikolas being at her bedside all of those times. She realized that yes Zander does love her but she doesn't love Zander anymore.

Frustrated and furious Zander left to cool down. He got in his car, he turned it on and took off. He kept driving until he came to a big house with a guard at the front door. He walked up to the door.

"Hey is Beth home?" asked Zander.

"Yes she is, just ring the doorbell." replied the guard.

"Thanks man."

Zander rang the doorbell, the door opened. Beth stood there in a short hunter green, spaghetti strap dress, with matching shoes, her hair was done up and the last time Zander could remember Beth wearing that much makeup was the night Erin was conceived. Her smile slowly gave way to a look of disappointment.

"What's wrong?", asked Zander.

"Nothing I thought you were someone else." replied Beth, "So what are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy see his daughter?"

"Now Zander c'mon tell me, did something happen between you and Emily?"

"Yes, it turns out she doesn't love me anymore, she'd rather be with that pompous jerk Nikolas."

"I'm sorry Zander.", said Beth as she leaned in to give him a hug. "I know how much you love Emily and I'm glad that you decided to come here and spend time with Erin instead of drowning your sorrows at Jake's."

"Yeah, so why are you all dressed up?"

"Well I kind of have a date tonight. But you are more than welcome to stay and look after Erin with your father."

"If you wanted someone to stay with Erin, why didn't you call me in the first place? By the way who are you going out with?"

"Well Zander your father is always the first person I think of calling, ever since I came to Port Charles. And I am going out with Jasper Jacks. He's taking me to dinner and Keith Urban concert."

"Jasper Jacks? You know he'll break your heart right?"

"It's not like I've had it broken before."

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

"So Keith Urban eh? I know how much you like country music. So does Jax know him?"

"Yes Jax does know him, they went to school together. Jax promised me on our first date that he would take me to a Keith Urban concert."

"So how many dates have you two had?"

"This will be our fifth date. Don't worry Zander, he hasn't met Erin yet and it's not like I'm looking for a commitment. Have you told Erin about Emily yet or has Erin met Emily?"

"No not yet, and it looks like she never will."

"Don't say that Zander. You and Emily will get back together."

"And what if we don't?"

"Then at least you have another person to love, someone who will rely on you for the rest of her life, your daughter. So you life will be worth living and not worth drinking away."

The doorbell rang. Beth went to answer it while leaving Zander standing in the foyer. It was Jax. He gave her a peck on the cheek and handed her flowers, Gerber daisies, her favourite.

*Mr. Smooth Australian man, knows what her favourite flowers are. Heh I've known ever since I met her.* thought Zander.

He then watched as Beth went to get a vase and some water for the flowers. Jax noticed Zander and started walking towards him.

"Zander I didn't expect to see you here." said Jax in his Australian accent that the women can't resist.

"Well, you should expect to see me here more often Jax. After all MY daughter lives here with HER mother."

"No need to be defensive there Zander, these dates are truly business."

"Business? You're taking the mother of MY daughter out for business? Does she know that it's just for business?"

"Don't worry Zander, I'm not taking your daughter away from you. And yes she knows it's about business, but she is very stubborn to invest in my ventures."

"So you think taking her to see Keith Urban will seal the deal?"

"Who knows, look I'm not a mind reader."

Beth walked back into the foyer, with the vase of flowers in one hand and her jacket and purse in the other. Zander noticed that she was a little off balance. He swooped in and grabbed the vase from her hand.

"Thank you." said Beth graciously.

"No problem. So where did you say Erin was?" said Zander.

"Upstairs in her playroom with your father. I wouldn't doubt that they are having a tea party."

"She loves her tea parties. You don't mind if I stay here tonight do you Beth?"

"No, I don't mind. Just as long as you stay in the guest room."

"Don't worry I won't go anywhere near your bed."

As Zander headed up the stairs, Beth and Jax left for their date. He headed down the hall and found his father and his daughter having a tea party. Both looked towards the door, when Erin saw Zander standing there she got up, ran and gave him a big hug.

"Daddy!" yelled Erin as she ran and gave Zander a big hug.

"Hey sweet pea." replied Zander.

"Alexander I didn't realize that you were looking after Erin tonight." said Cameron.

"Actually I didn't know that you were looking after her too." said Zander.

"What's the real reason you are here?"

"I'll tell you as soon as Erin goes to bed."

For the next two hours Zander, Cameron and Erin had a wonderful tea party. Then it was time to tuck Erin in for the night. Instead of Cameron reading her a story Zander was asked to read one to her. Cameron waited out in the hall outside of her room. He was proud that Zander cares so much for his little girl. Zander slowly walked out and carefully closed the door behind him.

"So, what is wrong now between you and Emily?"

"Apparently she doesn't love me anymore and when she was in her coma she dreamt about Nikolas.", said Zander as they were walking down the stairs.

"So I take it her dreams about Nikolas helped her miraculously recover from her cancer?", asked Cameron as they sat down on the sofa.

"Yes, exactly. I thought she loved me and now I find out that she would rather be with Prince Nikolas…."

"Do you think it's over?"

"Looks like it. What should I do?"

"Tell her you love her then ask if she still loves you. If she says no, calmly tell her that you will always love her and that it's too bad that she doesn't feel the same especially with all you two have been through."

"Dad I don't want to get a divorce."

"Well son, unless she has a change of heart when you come home, it looks like you have no other choice but to divorce. Just think of Erin when you make your decision."

"I wish that none of this happened."

Just as Zander said that he noticed Beth standing in the doorway. She looked upset but also looked like she just got in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to say goodnight.", said Beth.

"Goodnight Beth." said Zander.

"Goodnight dear." said Cameron.

Cameron got up from the sofa, he didn't know what more he could do for his son. He didn't agree either with the idea of Emily suddenly not loving Zander anymore. It was better that Zander was at Beth's instead of at Jake's drowning his sorrows. Being a father changed Zander, hopefully for the better. Cameron left Beth's house, leaving Zander to figure out his relationship with Emily by himself.


	12. Zander Faces The Present

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 12: Zander Faces The Present

Zander couldn't sleep all night. Although the bed in the guest room at Beth's was the most comfortable bed he's slept in, he still couldn't get to sleep. Emily was on his mind the whole night. He knew that her not loving him anymore was not his fault, he didn't know why she would want to give it all up, give up the love they once shared. He will try to win her back, but how? 

He thought he smelled coffee, so Zander decided to go and investigate. He walked cautiously down the stairs and to the kitchen. He saw Beth sitting at the island with a cup of tea in her hands. He wondered why she was up, he wondered what had upset her after she got home from her date with Jax.

"Hey, can't get to sleep?", asked Zander.

"How did you know?", asked Beth sarcastically, "Couldn't you get to sleep either?"

"Well yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about where Emily lost her love for me. And I smelled coffee, where is it?"

"It's over there in the pot on the counter, I thought I'd make some for the guard on duty tonight. I wish I didn't have guards, all I said to my father was 'it would be nice to have a security system', so instead of one of those computerized ones, he thought it would be best to have a guard. But anyway, Zander you and Emily sound like you were meant for each other, I can't see why she wants that creep of a Cassadine."

"Why do you say he's a creep?"

"Because he wanted to marry me for my money, and have an heir. But I said no. I mean isn't that creepy?"

"Yeah it is, I know his family is in financial trouble but, marrying you? Isn't that a little too far?"

"Yes I think so, but apparently there was some sort of agreement drawn up between my grandfather and his grandmother, sometime ago that if one family was in financial ruin that the two families would marry to stave off failure. It's so dumb. Sorry to tell you all this."

"That's okay. I'm glad you told me, I don't think I would want a Cassadine raising my daughter."

"Yeah and I bet you wouldn't want a Jacks raising her too."

"Is that why you looked upset from your date last night? What happened?"

"He took me to the PC Grill, he had a steak while I had roast chicken. We danced and while we were dancing, he whispered in my ear that he's never met someone like me before. He said I was sweet and honest and the most intriguing woman he's ever met. He asked me if I would feel comfortable pursuing the relationship further. And all I could think of was Erin, and all of the other women he probably told this to."

"Aww.. Beth, don't be hard on yourself. Any guy would throw themselves at you I wouldn't doubt. " 

"Well when you work in a hospital a lot of guys try to throw themselves at you. So have you figured out what to do with the situation between you and Emily?"

"Nope, my dad suggested to just let her go. You know tell her that no matter what, that I will always love her."

"Aww… Zander, just remember you will always have your daughter who will always love you."

*Beth is right,* thought Zander, *even if Emily doesn't love me anymore I will still be needed.* This was it, Zander had to face his present day situation, his marriage is falling apart, he has a daughter and he is starting to develop a relationship with his father. He had no career and Faith Roscoe was offering him a job practically everyday, he thought maybe because of his past employment by Sonny Corinthos. 

Zander was wondering too if Beth wanted to pursue Jax and what may result in their family dynamic. He didn't really know Jax that well but he knew that Jax would dump Beth if anyone else came along. He didn't want Beth to suffer anymore heartache. 

It was 4am, Beth decided that if she couldn't get back to sleep she may as well just go to work. Zander on the other hand went back to bed, he already told Beth that he would look after Erin, since Erin had a day off school. He couldn't get to sleep he couldn't help but wonder where his life can go from here, he didn't have a job (which meant that he hadn't paid a penny of child support, although Beth never said a word about it), he didn't have a wife who loves him anymore and he has a family now that needed him. He wasn't too sure if Beth was the woman he could see himself being with for the rest of his life, she was his first love and they do have a daughter together, but then he loves Emily too. 

A couple more hours passed by, he looked over at the bedside clock, it read ten-thirty in the morning. He then tried to rollover to the other side of the bed, but something was preventing him, he noticed that Erin had crawled into bed with him, his tossing and turning had woke her up. 

"You know mommy doesn't let me sleep in this late.", said Erin.

"Well I guess mommy didn't tell me that. What do you want for breakfast?", asked Zander.

"Count Chocula!", exclaimed Erin, "Mommy lets me have it on the days where I don't have to go to school, but every day I have oatmeal or something else that doesn't taste as good."

"Let's go find Count Chocula then.", said Zander as Erin climbed on his back so he could give her a piggy back all the way down to the kitchen.

They arrived in the kitchen, Erin pointed out to Zander where the cereal was. He had just nicely poured both the cereal and the milk into the bowls when there was a knock at the door. Zander left Erin in the kitchen while he went to answer the door. He stood in shock, it was Emily. 


	13. Zander and Emily

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 13: Zander and Emily

"Emily, what are you doing here?", asked Zander in shock.

"I wanted to give you this.", replied Emily as she handed Zander some papers. He unfolded those papers.

"Divorce papers? How did you get them drawn up so quickly?"

"Alexis drew them up. Nikolas asked her to help me get them."

"Em, do you realize what you are doing? You are throwing our love away, and love is the basis of our marriage. We haven't even been married for half a year and you have already decided to call it quits? Give me one good reason why I should sign these."

"So I can be with the man that I love."

"Em, I thought I was the man that you love."

"I love you…….. But only as a friend. I love Nikolas. I have secretly loved him ever since I have met him, now I love him enough to marry him."

"But you married me."

"That's when I thought I was dying. I love Nikolas and now I want to marry him."

"So you loved Juan, you loved me and now you love Nikolas? What next Em? You love Lucky, then you love that bartender at the PC Grill?"

Zander was very mad and frustrated. He couldn't help but think about Erin, his daughter, how she has never met Emily and if she did just now he wished it was the same pixie sticks loving Emily he fell in love with. He still couldn't understand why Emily would want to give this all up, why now? Why was the most common question that plagued Zander's mind. 

He couldn't help but think of what he would do without Emily, he loved her and he thought she loved him. He has his daughter to think about now and whatever he does about this situation will directly affect her. Zander couldn't help but think of how uneasy Beth felt about dating someone else and introducing someone to the family dynamic that she had established seven years ago. 

But what has happened over the years that they have known each other? Emily's cancer couldn't have been the factor, what could have Nikolas said to Emily while she was in that cancer induced coma? Zander wanted answers, but if he asked them, especially with Erin in the other room, what would that do to her?

"No Zander, it's not like that, we've grown apart, you and I.", explained Emily.

"Grown apart? Emily it has only been a month!", said Zander as he was trying to keep his voice down.

"Daddy?", asked Erin as she walked up behind him. Zander turned around and gave her his full attention, Emily looked down at her.

"Yes, Erin,", replied Zander "what would you like?"

"Can I have some more cereal?"

"I tell you what, if you go upstairs and get dressed, we can go to Kelly's and get some hamburgers and fries. Then maybe later we can go to the hospital and visit mom and grandpa."

"Yay!", exclaimed Erin as she hurried up the stairs.

Zander watched as his daughter ran up the stairs. He then looked at Emily, she was smiling and was also giggling. He missed her smile.

"You have a very cute little girl there Zander.", said Emily.

"Yeah I know, too bad that you won't get to know her. " said Zander.

"Zander, I hope we can still be friends."

"I don't know Em, after all we've been through I don't think that we still can. You broke my heart and I don't think I can still be friends with someone who has done that."

"But Zander….."

"You know what? I'll sign these right now, the sooner you are out of my life the better, then I can focus on the relationship I have with my child."

"Fine, but just remember that you will always have a place in my heart, even if it isn't as big as the one it has for Nikolas."

Zander grudgingly signed the divorce papers, he knew he had to do this, but he didn't know why. Probably so he could save Erin from seeing him together with Emily or so he could prevent further heartache if he had to drag this out with Emily.

As soon as Emily walked out that door, Zander realized that this chapter of his life had now ended. The entity known as Zander and Emily had now ceased to exist, all because of another man who could never love her as much as Zander loved her. 

Zander and Emily were such as great couple full of love and promise for the future. Where it all went downhill, Zander could not pinpoint it but he knew that now that he and Emily were over that his priorities had to be re-established, with Erin being priority number one. He needed to change aspects of his life and this was the right time to do it. He thought he should owe it to his mother to go to university, but he would have to finish high school to do it, since he ran away before he had the chance to graduate.

__At Kelly's__

Zander and Erin were enjoying their first father-daughter lunch out. Zander looked around Kelly's and saw that a lot of couples were there such as Dillon Quartermaine and Georgie Jones, so in love. His heart could not have helped to break a little since this is where Emily and his love blossomed. Zander's train of thought was suddenly disrupted.

"Daddy, who was that lady that you were talking to this morning?", asked Erin.

How could Zander tell his daughter that it was his wife asking for a divorce? She sat there looking at him anticipating a response, he knew he had to give her an answer. 

"Well she was a friend of mine, she wanted to ask me to sign a petition to save the animals.", said Zander. He couldn't believe that he lied, to his own daughter. But it's not like she's going to know, or even meet Emily again.

"Which animals were they going to save?", she asked.

"The fuzzy bunny rabbits."

"That's good I'm glad you signed that.", said someone who was standing behind Zander.

"Grandpa!", exclaimed Erin as she jumped out of her chair and ran to give Cameron a big hug.

"Hi there sweet pea, enjoying your lunch?", asked Cameron.

"Yes I am. Mommy doesn't let me have hamburgers a lot. And daddy said that after we finish eating we could go and visit you and mommy at the hospital."

"That does sound like a good idea, I'm sure your mommy would like that."

"Well Erin, are you done your lunch?", asked Zander.

"Yup.", replied Erin.

"I guess we can go and visit mommy now. Do you think we should bring her something?"

"I don't know."

"How about a piece of that chocolate cake over there.", suggested Cameron as he pointed over to the counter.

Zander handed Erin some money and she headed to the counter. Cameron then asked Zander if the lady that Erin was talking about was Emily.

"Yes, she found out where I was, and she gave me divorce papers.", explained Zander. "She was very persistent in saying that she loves Nikolas now. I thought it was in Erin's best interest that I sign the divorce papers."

"So what are going to do now Alexander?", asked Cameron.

"I was thinking I should make something of myself. You know go into a legitimate profession."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something that involves a university degree."

"You're telling me you want to go to university?"

"Yes."

"That's great son! What made you decide to do that?"

"I figure that since I have a daughter now that I should clean up my image, plus I really don't like being linked to the mob."

"What are you planning on majoring in?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out soon, but for now we should go to see Beth."


	14. Zander Goes to University

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 14: Zander Goes To University

__At General Hospital__

Zander, Erin and Cameron met up with Beth, luckily she was on a break. She was surprised when Erin gave her a piece of cake. 

"Erin honey you didn't have to bring me anything.", explained Beth.

"It wasn't my idea, it was daddy's.", responded Erin as she pointed to Zander and Cameron talking.

"Okay, why don't you head to the break room with me and we can eat this together.", said Beth, walked Erin to the break room and left Zander and Cameron to talk.

Zander and Cameron had come to the part of the conversation where they were discussing Zander's possible major at Port Charles University. Cameron then told Zander that it was his mother's wish that he would have furthered his education just like his brother would have. Cameron even offered to pay entirely for Zander's education.

"Dad, you don't have to feel like you owe it to me to pay for my education.", said Zander.

"Alexander, your mother and I would have paid for it anyway, besides it would give you more of a chance to focus on your studies and not worrying about having to pay for it.", explained Cameron. "Actually your mother always thought that since you were very good at math that you may want to major in it and use it towards a Business degree in Accounting."

"Are you trying to tell me that you want someone else to do your taxes?", asked Zander jokingly. "But really an accountant? That is a legitimate business, and it does pay well. Do you know if PCU would take me if I did a high school equivalency test?"

"I don't know son, I guess you'll have to go and find out."

"How long do you think that degree will take?"

"I'm guessing about four years, but if you take courses through the summer you can be done in three. I know that Beth's father's law firm represents an accounting firm here in Port Charles, I'm sure they may be able to hire you after you graduate."

"They probably would but I would want to try to get a job honestly, not through connections. You know I am trying to clean up my image."

"And I think you are doing a good job at that.", said Beth as she emerged from the break room with Erin. "Erin started to yawn, I think that maybe she would want to rest for awhile."

"I'm not tired.", replied Erin.

"But you will be soon.", said both Zander and Beth at the same moment, they then both looked into each others eyes. Then Zander kind of shook his head. *What was that?*, he thought, *That never happened with me and Emily before, we never responded the same thing at the same time. What if I was wrong about Emily being the love of my life? What if Beth was the one all along, I mean she did come and find me after my father had, so she must still care about me.*

__At Beth's__

There was an awkward silence between Zander and Beth since that response at the hospital. Beth was going out with Jax that night and Zander had to talk to her. About the awkwardness after his and Erin's visit to the hospital. Zander waited until Erin had gone to bed and talked outside Beth's room as she was changing for her late dinner date.

"Beth why are you being so quiet? Does it have anything to do with what happened in the hospital today?", asked Zander.

Zander then waited for what it seemed like an eternity before Beth gave him an answer. 

"Yes Zander it does have something to do with what happened today at the hospital.", replied Beth, "It's just that I am freaking out about you and the relationship that I should be having with you."

"What kind do you think that is?"

"One that normal parents have. One that married couples have." Then she gasped.

Zander couldn't believe what he heard, *Did she really want to have a normal life for Erin? Was she expecting me to get involved with her again once she found out I was here? Just because I'm not with Emily anymore doesn't mean that I am on the rebound, and besides what about Jax, there must be something there, they have been going out for a month now.*

"Beth, don't be sorry, I realize that you wanted Erin to have both her parents when she was born. But do you think if I had stayed that we would have been married?"

"Yes, Zander a part of me says that yes we should be married, but I'm not too sure anymore since we are going in different directions, romantically speaking."

"Beth I'm not going to use you as the rebound from my break up with Emily. Oh I should tell you I have decided to go to Port Charles University to major in math so it could hopefully lead to a business degree."

"That's great to hear Zander!", exclaimed Beth, "I am happy that you have decided to do something with your life."

"My dad said that he would even pay for my education and that my mother had always wanted me to further my math education."

"So have you started the process of enrolling yet? The deadline to apply is coming up quickly."

"Well before I do that I need to get my high school diploma.", replied Zander as he rubbed his neck.

"I tell you what, I'll go with you to the university tomorrow to see what can be done. We'll go right after we drop Erin off at school, since I have a day off work I don't mind helping you apply."

"Thanks Beth. But hasn't it been seven years since you applied to university?"

"Yes, but I'm sure it hasn't changed that much. Can you zip this up?", asked Beth as she walked into the hall in a short gold cocktail dress. Zander's hands lightly caressed her back, he couldn't help but think that she was going to all this trouble to impress Jax.

"So where are you and Jax heading to tonight?"

"I don't know actually, Jasper told me that it was going to be a surprise."

"Just don't do anything too crazy, remember you're going to help me to apply to PCU tomorrow."

Just as Zander had said that, the phone rang, Beth hurried into her room. Zander strained to hear what Beth was saying from the hall, all he could tell was a sound of disappointment. Beth came back into the hall.

"Can you unzip this? It figures when I buy a new dress, my date cancels."

"Awww…. Beth, what was his excuse for cancelling?", asked Zander as he stood and stared at Beth.

"Something about a business meeting that needed to be attended to. Can you unzip this please?"

"No Beth, you deserve to have one nice meal in that dress. Go ahead finish getting ready."

"Zander what are you planning to do?"

"Trust me, now go on.", said Zander as Beth walked back into her room. Zander got on his cell phone and as he walked down the stairs he called the Chinese food place that he and Emily always got take out from, plus they had super speedy delivery.

Zander figured by the time Beth could finish doing her hair and makeup he could have the food on the dining room table, the candles lit, find some wine in the basement and still have enough time to put on a tie.

He was right, in the time it took him to do all that Beth came down the stairs looking like a goddess. Zander took her hand and led her to the candle lit light of the dining room. Although the food was still in the take out containers, Zander made it seem like they were at a five-star restaurant. Zander had never gone to all this effort when he was with Emily.

"Wow, Zander! This is better than those restaurants that Jasper always takes me to. I mean this has more thought put into it. Thank you."

"No problem Beth, it's just you seemed pretty excited about this date."

"I was, especially since he has never surprised me before. He always told me where we were going on dates.", as soon as Beth said that the doorbell rang. Zander got up to answer the door, he wondered who would want to interrupt their dinner.

Zander opened the front door of Beth's house and there stood Beth's parents Art and Jan Smith. Zander and Art looked at each other puzzlingly, wondering why each one was there.

"Alex, what are you doing here?", asked Art.

"I was about to ask you the same thing.", responded Zander with a smile on his face. He then saw their luggage they were carrying. "Here let me help you with that."

"Thank you Alex. So where's Beth?", asked Jan.

"She's in the dining room, we were having dinner because her date cancelled on her.", replied Zander.

"Are you living here now Alex?", asked Art.

"Well, ummm…..", said Zander as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his one hand, "For the time being I am, Beth said I could stay in one of the guest rooms."

"So you aren't living on your own or with your father?", asked Jan. As soon as Jan asked Zander that question, Beth emerged from the dining room.

"We thought it would be best for Erin if Zander stayed here, plus it's nice to have another person around to play board games with.", explained a smiling Beth. "So mom, dad, what are you doing here? And why did you decide to arrive this late?"

"Well you see honey, your father has a business meeting with some of the investors of a company. You know legal matters.", explained Jan.

"Not exactly, this one business man, Jasper Jacks, has decided to change law firms and move some of his capital ventures to Canada. Since he lives in Port Charles we thought it would be nice to come visit you and Erin while I'm here on business.", said Art.

"That's a good idea dad, you and mom can have the other guest room.", said Beth.

"Thank you sweetie. By the way you look gorgeous, Alex told us that your date cancelled on you. You're lucky to have him around.", said Jan as Art and Zander hauled the luggage upstairs to the other guest room.

"Yes I know mom, and he's been so great with Erin. It's too bad he wasn't around when she was a baby.", said Beth.

Zander and Art were upstairs in the other guestroom, they placed the luggage in spots where neither Art or Jan would stumble over them. 

"Alex, you're not going to be breaking my little girl's heart again are you?", asked Art.

"No sir I'm not.", responded Zander, "Actually I just divorced my wife, because she claims she fell in love with another man. I am bitter about it but I'm not using Beth as a rebound." 

"How long did you and your wife know each other?"

"Emily and I went out for 3 years and then when she got cancer, everyone thought it was terminal, and I married her so she wouldn't be alone for her last days. We loved each other, or so I thought. She miraculously got better and said Nikolas Cassadine was the reason for it and now she's with him."

"Did Erin ever meet her?"

"Thankfully no, or else it would have been strange for the poor girl."

"Has she ever met Beth's boyfriend?"

"Jasper Jacks, I don't think she has ever met him."

"She's dating Jasper Jacks?!?!"

"Yes, and he says it's mainly for getting her to invest in his ventures. Hopefully this won't complicate matters in your deal."

"He's been a client for awhile, but hopefully he's not going to ask if it's okay to marry Beth. I've heard about his past with women, and I really don't want to see Beth get hurt when he leaves her for another woman. Alex, you seem to have your head on your shoulders and look like you are setting your priorities now that you know about Erin."

"Yes, Beth is going to help me apply to Port Charles University tomorrow. My father had told me that it was my mother's wish that I would go to school and use my talent for math."

"You know our firm could always use another accountant. I think Jan and I should settle in for the night, you two are probably going to head out tomorrow morning right?"

"Right, well you have a good night and I guess I will see you in the morning."

Zander thought that maybe Art was going to kill him right there. *I mean I did leave his daughter and didn't own up to my responsibility as a parent,* thought Zander *But now they see that I am owning up to my responsibility, maybe they didn't think bad of me all along.*

As dawn broke, Zander had already gone down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He decided that since Beth's parents were there that he would go all out with a big breakfast consisting of French toast, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs. He decided to go the distance with this breakfast, this would be Erin's first real family breakfast, he even called Cameron to ask if he wanted to join, he accepted and decided to be there.

"Alexander this looks wonderful." exclaimed Cameron.

"I do agree, I don't think Andrew has ever done anything like this for us, and we're his parents!" exclaimed Art, about Beth's older brother Andrew who was supposed to come to Port Charles in a few weeks.

"So how is Andrew dad?", asked Beth while eating some pancakes.

"He's doing okay, he really likes being a firefighter, I'm glad he finally found his calling in life. I thought for sure that he was happy being a Biochemist. Anyway he's coming to Port Charles to visit you and Erin in the next two weeks." responded Art.

"Really? Uncle Andrew is coming to see us?" asked Erin with excitement.

"Yes really sweet pea." responded Jan.

"So son, when are you going to register to PCU?", asked Cameron to Zander.

"Well, Beth and I are going to go there as soon as breakfast is over and when we drop Erin off at school." explained Zander.

"You know what, don't worry about that, Jan and I will take Erin to school." insisted Art.

"No dad it's okay, you should really have enough time to get ready for your meeting." replied Beth.

Zander drove and Beth just stared out the window, after they dropped of Erin at school. Zander couldn't help but notice that Beth was silent for most of the trip to Erin's school. He wondered if it had to do with her parents making a surprise visit, or was it that she wished that she was with Zander instead of Jax?

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Zander.

"Nothing." sighed Beth, "Well I guess it's just that breakfast this morning was something that I've always dreamed of. And you made it come true, without no one hinting at you."

"I owed it to Erin, especially since your parents came to town. Plus it seemed like my father enjoyed it."

"Yes he did Zander. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

As Zander pulled into the visitor parking lot at PCU, he couldn't help but feel good that he did something that made his father happy and applying to PCU will make him even happier. Zander and Beth took a walk around campus before the Registrar's office opened. They talked about how Beth's father reacted to Zander telling him that Beth was going out with Jax. And Beth was telling Zander about all of Erin's firsts that he missed. Then out of the blue, Beth told Zander something that he totally didn't expect.

"Zander, I'm going to break up with Jasper."

"Why? I thought that you really enjoyed being with him."

"Well I did, but now I don't know, it seems like he's after my family's money. And after the few months now that you have come back into my life, I feel like now you and I were meant to be together now. I realize that you have just broken up with Emily and I know you don't want to use anyone as a rebound, but I feel like this just feels right, you and me."

"I do too Beth, I feel like this is right, between you and I, but I want to take it slow for Erin's sake."

"So do I, but for now I don't object to you moving everything of yours into the house."

"Thanks Beth, I guess I should get the rest of my stuff from Emily huh."

"Look it's 9:30!" exclaimed Beth, "I guess the Registrar's Office would be open by now."

Zander and Beth walked into the Registrar's Office at Port Charles University. They explained to Zander for the program that he wished to enrol in he would need to take a high school equivalency test and if his mark on the test was above 75% he would have guaranteed acceptance. He would have two weeks to study for it, luckily those were the two weeks before Beth's brother Andrew was going to visit, Andrew never really cared for Zander, since Pete was Andrew's best friend and all.

Zander passed his high school equivalency test and was ready for his first classes in September. His class schedule made enough time for him to care for his daughter as well. He was in the Business Administration program with a major in math and a minor in communications, which then led him to graduate with honours and then led to him obtaining his Masters in Business Administration (MBA). He loved the fact that now he was making something of himself, no longer was he a drug dealing, mob employee "ruffian", now he was clean cut guy with a family and a MBA.

And as for Zander's future…………. (chapter 15 - the final chapter, coming soon)


	15. Zander Faces The Future

~`~` THANK YOU to SonnyAngel for all of your positive and plentiful reviews. I dedicate this final chapter to you, you are an angel.

Wow I never thought I would be so passionate about a character that in the end everyone hated. Here's to you Zander Smith and may you eventually return to us in Port Charles, because I for one will miss you.

** DISCLAIMER I do not own any character appearing on "General Hospital".  
  
*words* = thoughts "words" = talking/speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 15: Zander Faces His Future

Zander had fast-tracked his degree from five years to four years. During those four years his father, Cameron Lewis, married his partner Alexis Davis, which made Zander step brother to Alexis' daughter Kristina. Cameron and Alexis also welcomed a daughter, Kristen (named after Alexis' mother) Isabella Lewis, to the family. At the same time Zander and Beth had decided to marry. They also welcomed a child, a son, Cameron "Cam" Arthur Alexander Lewis, who Erin loved dearly. She loved the idea of having a younger brother.

Zander would never forget his love for Emily, even after her failed romance and marriage to Nikolas. Zander had a feeling that that wouldn't work out, he figured that Emily had some commitment issues, even after she approached him after Cam's birth.

"Look Emily," said Zander, "you didn't want to save our marriage, tough luck. I'm happy with Beth, we have a daughter and now a son. You could have had this life with me Emily, but no. Luckily I faced my past and my life now is what I could have started in the past. By facing my past Em, I have a second chance with my father, a second chance with Beth and a second chance to be a brother. I cleaned up my shady image and am happy for the second time in my life. The first time I was happy was with you."

"Zander can we just still be friends?" pleaded Emily.

"Yes Emily we still can be friends, but you have to realise that no matter what, that is all we are going to be for now on."

Zander at that moment realized that Emily would now be a part of his past. His past where he was known as a drug dealing, mob employee "ruffian". Her love for him and his love for her is what got him through his dark days. If it wasn't for Emily would Zander still be around as the family man he is today?

As Zander faces his future, he knows not to relive his life in the past. But instead live his life to the fullest, the life in which he wanted to live all along, even if it wasn't with Emily. 


End file.
